WTF!
by Zeustece
Summary: Sebuah surat yang membuat EXO pingsan sekaligus Kyungsoo yang menyatakan perang kepada pengirim surat tersebut.


Title: WTF!  
Author: Saya!  
Genre: Humor  
Main cast: Member EXO  
Length: Gak tau ini. Masih menetukan  
Rating: K+  
A/N: Ingat! Ini ketiga kalinya saya membuat cerita

Warning: typo, awut"an dan segalanya

Di dorm EXO terdapat 12 namja yang bervariasi sifatnya. Ada yang manis, ngirit berlebihan, manly tapi cantik, cool, gila, pervert dan lain lain. Rame lah, kayak permen nano nano :3. Disini juga ada berbagai keajaiban, seperti dorm bisa hancur dalam sekejap mata lalu bersih dalam sekejap malam. Ada juga makanan dikulkas yang penuhnya minta ampun bisa dalam 1 menit udah kosong melompong. Hebat bukan?

Nah setelah bahas keajaiban dormnya maka kita sekarang bahas penunggunya/? Ada 12 yaitu: Luhan, Sehun, Suho, Kyungsoo, Kai, Kris, Tao,Xiumin, Chen, Lay, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Disni kita bisa lihat member EXO sedang asik lebih tepatnya ribut. Padahal ini masih jam 9 pagi.

"Yak! Ayoo! Dasar lambat kau! Hyaaaaa!" Teriak Chanyeol, namja dengan tinggi 187 cm itu sedang asik bermain Playstation 4 terbarunya dan menulikan telinga orang/? Di dorm

"Kau berisik Tiang Listrik! Segitu seriusnya kah dengan permainan macam seperti ini? Tapi aku juga gak akan kalaah! Hyaaaaaaaa!" Lah yang ini Baekhyun, namja yang suka pake eyeliner sampai ketebalanya ngalahin smartphone **/**dihantam eyeliner sama baekhyun/ namja ini juga dikenal dengan ratunya hemat. Iya hemat sampe gak mau ngeluari duit sepeserpu -_-.

"Dasar maniak game -_- Lupa umur" Perkatan pedas dan sarkas keluar dari mulut sexy Kris, namja paling cool dengan tinggi 190 yang sukanya dandan sebelum tidur :v /Kris: Lu buka aib thor! -_-. Author: MBL? Kris: /segel author/ Eits! Jangan lupa ini Leader nya EXO-M loh.

"Biarin mereka Kris-gege~ Mending sini sama Tao nonton drama baru ^_^" Tao, namja yang ngomong barusan. Namja yang suka banget sama panda dna produk yang berbau Gucci. Jangan lupa dengan bbuing bbuingnya yang bisa menjadi musim kemrau bagi dompet Kris XD.

"Yah, Tao kau itu suka sekali sama drama ya?" Ini Suha yang ngomong. Dikenal juga sebagai AS Man atau di perpanjang jadi Angelic Smile Man. Ini leader EXO-K juga leader paling baik plus pengertian.

"Iya Suho-appa~" jawab Tao dengan maniiiiiiissssssssnya /oke fix manisnya berlebihan/

Beralih kedapur ada 2 orang sedang memasak. Siapa mereka? Aku perkenalkan oke?

"Lay, ini masih kurang asin. Untuk manisnya pas juga gurihnya pas." Ini Kyungsoo, Eommanya EXO-K. Namja paling lucu /menurut Kai/ bermata bulat, bibir sexy, kulit putih, suara emas juga pandai memasak. Dia ini juga sering dianggap Maknae palsu :3

"Ok, baiklah Kyungsoo. Habis ini aku tambah garamnya." ini Eommanya EXO-M. Yap! Ini Lay. Namja ber-dimple yang memiliki bakat dance apik, juga jenius dalam menciptakan chord pada sebuah lagu. Jenius bukan?

Berlaih lagi ke kamar milik member bernama Luhan, namja paling cantik, mempunyai suara emas kaya Kyungsoo. Jangan lupa meskipun dia cantik, ketek tetep laki bro!. Eh ternyata di masih molor kaya rusa bunting ;v. Jangan ganggu dia oke?

"Lalalalala...LAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suara memekik kaya kucing kecepit pintu juga kaya suara tikus digigit kucing kecepit pintu tadi berasal dari balkon kamar Chen -_-. Ini namja bersuara emas se-member EXO lagi latihan suara.

Ke belakang rumah, ada Xiumin, namja Bakpao yang sedang makan diam diam.

Ke ruang tamu ada suara Kai dan Sehun sedang Berdebat. Kai, Icon EXO sekaligus dancing machine-nya Exo. Sedangkan Sehun, si Maknae Asli EXO.

"Yak diam kau, pantat panci! I'm better than you!"

"Kau yang diam koala albino! Soal ngedance aku jagonya!"

"Bukan kau tapi aku!'

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Yah berlanjut sampai kapan, kita tidak atau -_-

Pada akhirnya...

TING TETTT -_- maaf bel di dorm EXO lagi rusak.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" jawab Sehun.

CKLEK!

"Ada perlu apa? Anda siapa?'

"Saya Zeustece, panggil saya Dio /gaknyambung/ saya kemari bermaksud untuk memberikan ini" Si tamu yang mengaku Dio tadi menyerahkan sebuah Amplop surat yang berwarna hitam. 'Tapi tunggu.. segelnya ada tanda Lophe-nya? -_- mencuri garam :/' pikir Sehun.

"Dari siapa ini, Tuan?" Tanya Sehun setelah dia berpikiran yang iya iya

"Ini dari Tuan SooMan. Katanya ini penting dan untuk semua member" balasnya sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya /eaaaaa/

"Oh, terima kasih Tuan." Sehun menerima amplop mencuri garam err.. maksudnya mencurigakan itu.

"Sama-sama. Saya permisi dulu" Si Dio tadi membungkukkan badan lau pamit pergi. Entah Ilmu apa yang dia pakai sehingga ia menghilang dala 15 menit XD.

CKLEK!

"Apa ini ya?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Aneh lu -_-

"WOOOYYYYYY! SEMUANYAAA BERKUMPUL KESINIII!" teriak Sehun. Teriakannya mencapai 100 Oktaf.

Akibat teriakkannya para member kalang kabut dan tertimpa musibah.

Baekhyun dan Chayeol yang sedang asik main game tiba tiba muncul tulisan 'GAME OVER' besar pada televisi.

Xiumin yang makan diam diam tersedak liurnya sendiri.

Tao yang sedang menonton drama saking kagetnya dia menghancurkan remote TV. Oh ya bingung? TV di dorm EXO ada dua Bo'.

Kris yang lagi bersantai, kemudian latah "eh copot eh copot eh copot" karena kaget -_-.

Untungnya Lay dan Kyungsoo tidak kaget. Jadi mereka tidak menghancurkan masakan mereka.

Luhan kaget langsung bangun XD

Chen yang sedang latihan karena kaget, nadanya seliring dan kedengarannya kaya gitar rusak.

Kai seketika tuli sementara.

Suho langsung mengganti senyum angelicnya jadi killer smile XD

"APA MAKNAE BERAMBUT LOLIPOP!" seru semua member bersama dengan kepala dan telinga mengeluarkan uap. Tanda mereka marah :3. Sambil menuju ke ruang tamu, tempat Sehun berada dengan menggerutu.

"Ada surat dari Pak tua SooMan."

"Ish Kakek itu lagi -_-" jawab Kris sekenanya

"ah iya dia butuh kasih sayang kali ya sampai di mengirim surat pada kita" Sahut Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pisau yang dibawanya. Semuanya mentap ngeri Kyungsoo. "APA!?" semua terdiam setelah Kyungsoo berteriak seperti itu. Cantik cantik dan imut imut kok galak si neng.

"Cepetan BUKA!, Masakanku nanti dingin!" gertak Kyungsoo -_- Moodnya hancur kali.

"I-I-Iya o-o-ke." jawab Sehun gagap ,takut. Lalu ia membuka surat yang dipegang sedari tadi.

Dia lalu membaca isinya dan berapa lama ... "HOEK!"

"MWO!? Kenapa Sehunnie sayang? Kau Hamil ya?"tanya Luhan

"Masa dia yang nyodok dianya yang hamil -" Kata Kris rada Vulgar

"Nyodok apa ?" tanya semua member serentak Kepo masa gak ngerti sih -_-

"Bukan semuanya, Luhannie -_-! Lihat Isinya, semuanya!"

Mereka membaca, belum sampai akhir lalu.. " WOAAAHHHHH!" semuanya Pingsan Seketika kecuali Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengajak kami perang SooMan -_-" Geram Kyungsoo sambil melembar pisaunya hingga seluruhnya menancap ke keramik dorm EXO yang terlihat hanya gagangnya saya dan Sehun hanya menatap ngeri pada Kyungsoo sekaligus mual akibat membaca surat tadi .

Kalian ingin tau isinya?

To: Anak kesayangan Eiyke, Eksssooo Tsaaaah

From: Madam SooMan tercantik dan terbahenol

Kalian malam ini harus datang ke rumah eiyke yey? Ada sambutan spesial dari teman teman eiyke :*adan juga pesta . Kalian juga akan dapet jatah kok dari Eiyke setelah pesta nya selesai. Yang seme jangan lupa 'ehemin' eiyke ya? Akurapopo kok. Yang uke nanti ada pasangannya sendiri, Seme kalian nanti Madam pinjam yah? Nanti targetnya 20 ronde. Udah gitu aja dari Eiyke . Chuuu :* /cipok basah atu atu/ tsaaaaaaahhhh

Salam Sayang, cinta, nafsu

Madam Sooman


End file.
